Elahrairah And The Hole In The Sky
by Mistymaple
Summary: The rabbit about whom all stories are told has yet another life-threatening short adventure...


El-ahrairah and the Hole in the Sky  
  
Written by Rebecca Hodge, originally for English Homework: 30/4/03  
  
The meadow was a lush green and yellow colour at this time of year. El- ahrairah and Rabscuttle were sitting in it. The breeze was fast but gentle. El-ahrairah and Rabscuttle could feel it. The sky was a bright light blue with pure white cotton wool clouds; El-ahrairah and Rabscuttle were looking at it. And wondering.  
"What are you thinking El-ahrairah, I know you well enough now to know that a plan is forming in your brain."  
"So it is Rabscuttle, so it is."  
"And I know you well enough to know that this plan may be the death of us both?"  
El-ahrairah shrugged and said, half laughing, "Maybe my friend. I will tell you. I want to get there Rabscuttle, I want to get into The Above, to meet Frith and the Black Rabbit and get away from here where elil and hrududu torture our young ones' dreams." All went quiet.  
Rabscuttle always went quiet when his friend announced something like this, but not often THIS quiet. Silence. Their fur stopped shaking, the trees remained still. There was no wind. No birds singing, no cocks 'cockodudeling'. Nothing. The El-ahrairah spoke.  
"But how?" Good question thought all Frith's creations of listening insects and birds eager to watch this rabbit accomplish this task.  
"A ladder?" Rabscuttle suggested. El-ahrairah thought about it. A ladder seemed the most obvious but also stupid suggestion but it just might work. It took weeks, months even for all the animals around to be persuaded and the ladder to be completed, but not once did El-ahrairah go off his plan - reaching The Above.  
"It was a small robins' job to lay the last thick branch to complete the staircase, or so they thought. El-ahrairah led up a band of rabbits including Rabscuttle and himself up the ladder. Paw after paw. Claw after claw they went up. And up some more, and more until they reached the end of the ladder. El-ahrairah reached up. into nothing. What had gone wrong? He looked down and saw tiny dots of trees down below and saw the rabbits who had been too scared to carry on and were walking back down. He knew that Frith and the Black rabbit lived beyond the sky but how did he get there? Where WAS the sky? He was now slightly under the clouds, where did sky end and The Above begin he wondered.  
Then, without warning, the great steps began to rock back and forth, back and forth. A shouting voice echoed through valleys and everyone could hear the booming voice calling to El-ahrairah.  
"El-ahrairah! Why do you come up here? Go down! You refuse to go back? Then I will make you go down! You ignorant rabbit you!" The stairs shook even more; it had been the voice of the Black Rabbit. Everyone was in a state of shock and panic. Still, El-ahrairah and his faithful friend held on, their lives depending on it.  
"No!? You WILL NOT come off of your own accord?! Then come with ME!" The last word was the most evil sounding word that any of the listeners had ever heard and it made the great work of art break and fall into little pieces, El-ahrairah and Rabscuttle followed it.  
Down and down, faster and faster, quicker and quicker, tumbling falling, going going down and down, quicker and quicker, tumbling falling, faster and faster then stop.  
The two of them had landed on a soft, fluffy thing, a rabbit, but they were not yet on the ground. How could this be? They were flying.  
"Frith?" Rabscuttle gasped, this was amazing. Frith flew so that they could see the whole world, as a rabbit would think of the world that is. After a few hours, the three rabbits were back in the cosy comfort of their warren. Frith was about to leave and fly off but El-ahrairah needed something answered.  
"Why could we not reach you through the sky?"  
"You may not get to my world or the Black Rabbits' until you die my friend."  
"Oh."  
"Although you and Rabscuttle have been close to that opportunity lots of times in your lifetime, not yet have you made it. You are a lucky rabbit El-ahrairah."  
"No I am not, I want to die, kill me, I want to see your world."  
"I would never do such a thing, you are still needed in THIS world, your time here is not yet over. I must be going." Then seeing the down faces, "Come, I will give you another ride then I must go."  
"There is no need, we have had enough excitement for one day thank you."  
"Very well, I will see you soon. You will both be welcome when the time comes. Remember, not all things can be accomplished in life, do not rush ahead. Life is too short to waste time panicking, calm down."  
Frith left, leaving the rabbits contemplating what he had said. They were in the lush meadow and could feel the calm breeze and they gazed up at the starry night sky. 


End file.
